


[Art] Recruiting Sergeant Barnes

by stoven (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bucky Barnes Recovering, First Meetings, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:33:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/stoven
Summary: Prompt: Agent Steve Rogers, from Avengers HR, has a mission after the fall of hydra: recruit J.B. Barnes, who has been declared a free man and not guilty of crimes done during his long years as a POW. Or: There’s a cute stubborn twink who keeps bothering Bucky.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I would draw one million more pictures of this exact scenario if I could.

**Steve gets the assignment for recruiting J.B. Barnes.**


	2. Persuasion

**Steve meets Bucky, and tries to convince him to join the Avengers Initiative.**


	3. Connection

**Steve's influence (read: insistence) encourages Bucky's recovery.**


End file.
